


It's a Gimmick, Verity

by dramaticbanjo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Gen, Minor Cameos from the other Wreckers, Yeah you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Verity discovers the shocking truth about the Decepticon and Autobot war.





	It's a Gimmick, Verity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by getting emotional over a video about pro wrestling and then having an extremely excited conversation with my discord pals over this fun au.  
> To quote myself, "Everything that leaves my mouth is poetry."

            Verity thought to herself, this must be what it feels like to go insane. Or, at the very least, this must be how it feels to be exposed to a revelations o mind altering that you go insane just from sheer exposure. This is when the curtain is pulled back on the stage of the universe, revealing the unfathomable depths of reality. This is, quite literally, when everything you thought you knew about a friend turned out to be a lie.

To his credit, Springer _did_ look guilty, not quite meeting her eyes as she stood on the meeting table of the Wreckers’ ship, making an effort to tear her own hair out.

            “It’s all _FAKE?!_ ”

Her voice reached a new octave as she swung her whole body around to stare wide eyed at Impactor, who _did_ look like he had been through the wringer, and then to the other Wreckers that stood in the room, and then finally swiveling to face the hologram on the communications station. The hologram of Overlord looked a bit guilty as well, a surprising—and quite honestly, a little disturbing—expression to see on the behemoth’s face.

            “The war is _FAKE?!_ Everything is _STAGED?!_ ” Her voice reached yet another level of incredulousness, “You’ve got—this is all—you mean— _PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING?!_ ”

            “Verity, please c—I mean,” Springer caught himself before he could finish telling her to _calm down_ , because if he did, Verity was sure she would just completely _lose it_ , “Pretty much all the other major alien races know its an entertainment sector, and no one expected humanity to get mixed up in this season’s matches… And I think we all thought you would catch on from how… _ludicrous_ it all was.”

Her grip tightened in her hair.

            “From how _ludicrous_ it was? Springer, you’re a _giant robot from space_ that turns into a car _and_ a helicopter! I was prepared to believe anything you said!” Letting out a noise that was somewhere beaten a defeated groan and a pained cry, Verity sunk to her knees and covered her face, “Just… just give me a minute. You’re saying I’m the only human who knows this Autobot and Decepticon war is a big ol’ wrestling gimmick that Cybertron’s been running since forever?”

            “…Pretty much.” Springer confirmed helplessly, trying to glance at the other Wreckers for support, “I guess we never really thought it through if we ever encountered aliens that… didn’t know?” He finished lamely, awkwardly looking away.

A few minutes of terse silence past before Verity raised her head, taking in a deep breath of air and running her hands through her hair, which was falling out of its ponytail.

            “Okay! Okay. Okay, okay, okay, _okay!_ I’m good. Mostly. Lay it on me then, what’s going on in this… professional wrestling season?”

Looking relieved she wasn’t on the verge of a breakdown anymore, Springer relaxed slightly, “Well, the CWF always uses the Autobot and Decepticon war as a backdrop each season, but stuff changes for each one to keep this fresh.”

            “Each season can end up being several _hundred_ Earth years at the minimum.” Perceptor added from the side, “Plenty of room for multiple plots and rivalries to show up.”

            “Yeah, exactly.” Springer nodded in agreement, “The Matrix is the championship trophy,” At that, Verity made a strangled sound, but motioned for Springer to keep going, “…And everything usually culminates in the end of the season tournament with Optimus.”

They all waited patiently as expressions moved across Verity’s face, before it settled on an excited smile, “I think I’m getting it now—we definitely have wrestling like this on Earth. Not that its really a _new_ concept…”

            “Yeah, so you walked in on us doing the planning for a grudge match the Wreckers are having against Overlord.” He gestured to the Decepticon on the hologram, who waved politely, “A couple of mechs want to retire for the season so there’s the idea of a complete suicide mission against Overlord in the ring.”

            “Stuff is gonna’ heat up in the next part of the season.” Guzzle grumbled off to the side, “You didn’t hear it from me, but Chromia and Windblade are a tag team again, and Megatron’s got some new talent he wants to see in the ring.”

            “Oh, slag, really?” Ironfist sounded excited, “The ‘new talent’ has been kept hush-hush—any idea when we’ll see them?”

Guzzle only answered with a shrug, and Springer cleared his vocalizer to regain everyone’s attention, “We can fill you in on everything later if you want to, Verity… and if you still want to travel with the Wreckers, you can probably catch the rest of the season.”

            “How long will that take? Hopefully not a hundred years.” She raised an eyebrow as she asked, straightening up and crossing her arms, “Won’t someone… I don’t know, complain about a little human with you guys? Since the Wreckers are the super badass group?”

            “Don’t… take this wrong way, but…” Springer made a few meaningless gestures with his hands, “Watchers have already seen footage of you with us and the general consensus is… you’re a bit like the _Wreckers’ mascot_?”

She blinked in surprise as his words sank in, and managed an articulate, “Huh? Me?”

            “A lot of the smaller alien races don’t try to get too close to Cybertronians for safety reasons, so I think they find it endearing of a human hanging around with the Wreckers.”

            “I’m sensing something else coming now.”

Springer shared a look with Kup, who shrugged, and chewed a bit on his cygar.

            “We were thinking of the idea that you would join us. In the ring. Perceptor can make a suit for you too, and you’ll be in the grudge match against Overlord.” Springer leaned against the table and exhaled, “I know its a lot to suddenly dump on you, Verity, but we all do genuinely like you, and we all would like it if you kept being a Wrecker with us, even if it isn’t what you originally thought it was.”

The conflicted expression returned to her face, and she looked away to study an empty corner of the room, “Thanks, Springer… Give me some time to think it over.”

The silence hung in the air for about ten minutes.

            “Okay, time’s up, I’m totally in.”


End file.
